Oh Dear Mr Darcy
by Inoubliable-Violette
Summary: Lorsqu'il pleut. Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux seuls et qu'elle est bien trop dévétue... Ce qui devait arriver arriva ! Slash Darcy/Elizabeth OS P&P.


Une première fiction sur Pride and Prejudice. Le nouveau livre, meurtres à Pemberley est extra ! Si vous avez l'occasion de le lire, allez -y !

Vos impressions en appuyant sur le petit bouton en bas de page ?

Sachez que cette fiction est un slash Mr Darcy/Miss Bennet. Pure lemon.

Rien ne m'appartient (dommage, ça ne me déplairait pas que Darcy soit à moi ;D)

**IV**

* * *

Oh Dear Mr Darcy…

L'été se terminait doucement en cette journée de septembre. L'air était frai et les branches craquaient sous les pas légers d'Elisabeth Bennet qui se promenait gaiement sous les peupliers. Le soleil jouait avec de très nombreux nuages sombres qui agitaient ses cheveux soyeux. Ses yeux clairs et perçants s'inquiétaient de la venue plus que certaine d'une pluie battante. La jeune femme venait de poser le pied sur un rocher au bord d'une rivière lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme craquement derrière elle, surprise elle eu un brusque sursaut et tomba à l'eau qui était, grâce au ciel peut profonde.

-Miss Elizabeth !

Se relevant avec peine et dégageant ses cheveux désormais trempées de son visage, Elisabeth se retourna et croisa le regard confus de M. Darcy.

-Miss Elizabeth ! Je suis désolé ! Ma monture a fait un écart et a trébuchée contre un bosquet… Mais vous êtes trempée ! Venez, laissez moi vous aider.

A contre cœur, Elizabeth accepta la main chaude que lui tendait ce très cher Darcy. Celui-ci eu vite fait de la sortir de son bain et l'accompagna non loin de la berge, plongeant à nouveau son regard obscur dans le sien. Elizabeth ne sut quoi faire et se allait se contenter d'une simple « Bonne journée » lorsqu'un brusque frisson la parcouru. Darcy le remarqua aussitôt et se hâta de lui passer son long manteau, c'est alors qu'un éclair déchira le ciel. Les premières gouttes de pluie faisaient trembler la surface de l'eau. Elizabeth qui jusque là avait été plus que silencieuse proposa à son compagnon d'infortune de se réfugier dans la cabane abandonnée à quelques minutes de marche de leur emplacement. Darcy esquissa un semblant de sourire et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur abri.

C'est exténués et glacés qu'ils s'effondrèrent finalement sur le lit qui remplissait la presque totalité de la seule pièce de la petite bâtisse. Après avoir finalement repris sa respiration Darcy se rendit compte de la situation et se releva vivement. Elizabeth, elle, était secouée de tremblement et ne parvenait pas à se réchauffée.

-Vous devriez peut être retirer vos vêtements Miss Bennet.

Elizabeth soupira, voila qu'il recommençait à l'appeler par son nom de famille… Une minute… enlever ses vêtements ? Elle releva vivement la tête et vit Darcy plus que gêné rougissant des pieds à la tête.

-Hum… Je… je veux dire… vous pourriez… vous enroulée dans cette couverture et euh… Je ne voulais pas vous offensée ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade… Je… suis désolé.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre bredouillant des excuses confuses. Elizabeth souri en voyant son trouble avant d'être prise d'un nouveau soubresaut. Son idée n'était finalement pas si mauvaise. Elle vérifia que l'homme à ses côtés soit bien absorbé par le paysage avant de se lever du matelas dur. Elle laissa tomber à terre le lourd manteau trempé ainsi que sa robe tachée. Elle décida d'ôter également ses souliers mais de conserver sa légère sous chemise qui lui arrivait bien au dessus des genoux. Elle rassembla ensuite ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif et s'enroula dans l'épaisse couverture qui la couvrait entièrement avant de s'approcher de l'homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Ce dernier n'était pas réellement aussi absorbé qu'il aurait du l'être de sa contemplation de la lande anglaise détrempée. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les lourds ressorts rouillés du lit grincé il avait été pris d'une envie irrésistible qui s'était propagé dans tout son être l'arrachant à ses bonnes résolutions et le forçant à dévier son regard vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci était entrain de délacer son corset. Il pu admirer ses longues mains fines s'affairer sur les boucles lâches, celles-ci ne résistèrent pas bien longtemps et lorsqu'elles furent dénouées, Elizabeth fit simplement tomber sa longue robe jusqu'à ses pieds. Seigneur… elle était parfaite.

De la où il se trouvait il pouvait apercevoir ses courbes rondes et féminines, peut être un peut trop fines. Ses fesses bombées et la peau pâle de son cou, Darcy baissa les yeux et aperçut un téton durci par le froid. Il se secoua mentalement. Voyons ! Ce n'est pas une façon de regarder une jeune femme. Jeune femme qui venait tout juste de se pencher en avant pour délacer ses bottines crottées faisant remonter un peut plus encore la très courte robe blanche qu'elle portait sous sa robe. Darcy sentit son membre déjà émoustillé se durcir vivement lorsque son regard accrocha les fesses ouvertes d'Elizabeth… ciel elle ne portait aucun sous vêtements… Darcy se retourna brusquement jurant contre ses vêtements mouillés qui lui serraient à présent bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû.

Il sentit la présence d'Elizabeth derrière lui et pria pour qu'elle ne vienne pas se placer à ses côtés… Elle fit bien pire… D'une de ses mains libres elle ôta son veston ainsi que le nœud blanc qui lui enserrait le cou. Ses ongles frôlèrent sa pomme d'Adam et son désir se fit plus ardent encore. Il tenta de penser à autre chose mais il sentit aussitôt des mains agiles lui enlever son gilet. Il ne pu imaginer ce à quoi elle allait passer ensuite c'est pourquoi il se retourna soudainement, lui attrapant les poignets et la faisant sursauter.

-Miss Elizabeth… Elle sourit, il était repassé à son prénom. Je vous en prie … Arrêtez…

-Mais … vous ne voulez pas vous non plus attraper froid ?

Darcy se rembrunit en pensant qu'effectivement, lui aussi avait été atteint, bien que plus légèrement par cette pluie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Elizabeth, je suis bien plus robuste que vous ne le pensez.

Elizabeth rougi et baissa les yeux de honte.

-Miss Elizabeth ne…

-Monsieur Darcy ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Elizabeth, en voyant cette bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de son compagnon s'était aussitôt inquiété de sa santé. Bien qu'il en dise le contraire il avait en réalité l'air fiévreux et nerveux.

-R… rien du tout Miss.

- Répondez-moi sur le champ ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus impérieux. Ton qu'elle regretta quelques secondes d'avoir utilisé en voyant la mine déconfite de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Eh bien … voyez-vous Miss Bennett… lorsqu'un homme, en présence d'une femme imagine certaines… choses il arrive qu'un… désir dirons-nous monte à lui et qu'il ait disons quelques difficultés à se contrôler.

Se fut aussitôt au tour d'Elizabeth de virer au rouge lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi Darcy parlait. Elle avait quelques mois plus tôt volé un livre chez une de ses amies et l'avait parcouru en secret. Un livre très étrange qui parlait de pratiques sexuelles, terme qu'elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait à assimiler. Elle revit alors devant elle les images qui illustraient sa lecture et elle ne pu s'empêcher de trouver une ressemblance entre le visage peint sur le papier et celui plus que gêné qui était devant elle.

Elle releva alors la tête et ressentit une chaleur intense la submergée lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bestiales de Darcy. Celui-ci lu en ceux d'Elizabeth un désir confus… Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour que ses barrières ne ploient. Il se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme et attrapa délicatement ses lèvres. Celle-ci sursauta d'abord, avant d'apprécier ce contact doux et nouveau. Fitzwilliam sourit et se pressa entièrement contre son aimée, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle lui offrit aussitôt gémissant sous la force du prédateur se trouvent contre elle. Darcy eut un nouveau soubresaut de désir faisant se dresser plus encore son membre palpitant qui se cola contre l'intimité d'Elizabeth lorsque celui-ci la porta jusqu'au lit sans jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Elizabeth se détacha à contrecœur des lèvres si douces de son amant et croisa le regard enfiévré de celui-ci qui s'empressa de lui ôter ce si fin vêtement qui à vrai dire ne cachait rien de son sublime corps. Elle tenta alors de déboutonner la chemise qui couvrait le torse glabre et musclé de l'homme qui la dominait de toute sa taille. Celui-ci entreprit lui-même d'ôter son pantalon. Elizabeth décida de laisser tomber toute la gêne qu'elle ressentait pour laisser cette sensation si délicieuse qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux brûlants. Sentant sa partenaire se détendre, Darcy s'aventura à mordiller cette poitrine qui l'avait tant tenté. Elizabeth gémit de plus belle sentant ce nouveau contact lui bruler tout le corps. Darcy continua ses gestes quelques minutes, léchant et titillant ces boules de chair sensibles. Il remonta ensuite vers les lèvres de sa partenaire et se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité de celle-ci qui sursauta à nouveau à ce contact qu'elle avait entraperçu plus tôt.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à l'homme qui s'inquiétait tant pour elle. Celui-ci n'en demandait pas plus et pénétra donc lentement sa bien-aimée qui hurla de plaisir. Darcy ressortit entièrement de son antre et lorsqu'il entra à nouveau en elle, sentit une petite boule dans son intimité qu'il s'efforça de frotter du bout de son gland. Elizabeth se releva brutalement de plaisir, faisant s'empaler Darcy entièrement en elle. Elle ne pouvait plus ressentir aucun de ses membres tant la chaleur qui l'irradiait était incroyable. Il imprégna donc un rythme rapide et prononcé. Elizabeth ne mis pas très longtemps à être au bord de la jouissance, lui-même n'en pouvant plus lui asséna un dernier coup de rein, touchant à nouveau cet endroit si sensible de sa féminité.

Ce fut magnifique, ce fut l'espace d'un instant leur union secrète. Celle qui se concrétiserait quelques jours plus tard. Sous une pluie battante. Comme lors de leur première fois.

The End ?


End file.
